Dreams
by naw21
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah impian dan aku berharap bisa menjadi kenyataan untukku ..
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk kerja. Aku tidak sabar lagi ingin segera bertemu dengan orang orang baru di kantorku. Aku berharap mereka semua dapat memperlakukanku dengan baik walaupun aku ini masih pegawai baru. Sesampainya di kantor, aku bertemu dengan seorang laki laki yang sangat tampan. Dia begitu tampan sampai sampai saat aku melihatnya aku terjatuh dan terkilir gara gara high hellsku yang tinggi ini. Baru masuk hari pertama dan aku sudah mempermalukan diriku didepan rekan rekan kerjaku.

"kamu tidak apa apa ?" sapa laki laki itu padaku

"ah tidak apa apa,"

"apa kau yakin ?"

"iya aku tidak apa apa"

"ayo aku bantu kau berdiri "

"tidak usah terima kasih"

"aww,"

"tuhkan kan ku bilang apa, kaki mu terkilir mana bisa berdiri sendiri, sini biar aku bantu"

"sudah tidak usah, terima kas..."

Tiba tiba laki laki itu menggendongku ala bridal style dan membawaku ke ruangannya

"duduklah disini, biar aku ambilkan kompres hangat agar kakimu tidak bengkak"

"iya, trimakasih pak"

"heii jangan panggil aku pak, setua itukah aku sampai sampai kau memanggilku pak, hehehe. Perkenalkan namaku mugiwara zoro. Panggil saja zoro"

"ah baiklah zoro"

"lalu siapa namamu nona ?"

"panggil saja nami"

"ah nami ya ? Nama yang bagus"

"trima kasih atas pujiannya"

"yosh, oiya ini kompres hangatnya"

"trima kasih zoro, maaf ya aku jadi merepotkanmu"

"yosh tidak apa apa lagi pula aku merasa tidak di repotkan kok hehe, ngomong ngomong kamu pegawai baru ya disini ?"

"iya benar, kok kamu tau ?"

"soalnya aku baru kali ini melihatmu di kantor ini"

"oh begitu ya, emm zoro ku rasa kaki ku sudah agak mendingan, dan aku harus segera pergi karena harus menemui manajer di kantor ini. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu dan terima kasih atas bantuanya"

"yosh, sama sama nami"

'baik sekali laki laki tampan itu, udah ganteng baik lagi wanita mana coba yang tidak jatuh hati kalau melihatnya" kata ku dalam hati

"permisi buk, maaf buk saya terlambat tadi saya terjatuh dan kaki saya terkilir"

"banyak alasan, kamu tau kan sekarang jam berapa ? Kamu telat 1 jam asal kamu tau"

"iya buk saya minta maaf, saya tau ini kesalahan saya sekali lagi saya mohon maaf"

"apa maaf ? Asal kamu tau ya kamu ini pegawai baru disini dan ini hari pertama kamu masuk kerja, berani berani nya kamu datang terlambat, kamu pikir kamu ini siapa ?"

"oi, ada apa ribut ribut ini ?" terdengar suara baritone dari belakang tubuhku

"ah presedir, ini ada anak baru dia datang terlambat di hari pertamanya kerja"

"lho bukannya dia sudah menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia terlambat dan saya rasa kamu juga sudah tau alasan kenapa dia datang terlambat ?"

"sudah presedir tapi .."

"sudah kembalilah ke mejamu, dia datang terlambat memang benar tadi dia terjatuh di lantai dasar, dia tidak berbohong karna tadi aku yang menolongnya"

"ah kalau begitu saya permisi presedir"

Aku yang sedari tadi menunduk karna takut akan kemarahan menejerku tiba tiba aku memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang dan melihat siapa sosok laki laki yang sudah membelaku di depan manajerku tadi dan ternyata ..

"zoro ? "

"kenapa ? Kaget ?"

"loh, kamu ternyata ?"

"iya memangnya kenapa ?"

"tidak, tapi"

"sudah kembali sana ke mejamu dan mulailah bekerja di hari pertamamu"

"ah, ya baiklah zoro, eh maksut saya presedir sekali lagi terima kasih presedir"

"yosh sama sama nami senang bisa membantu" jawabnya

Ah pria itu memang benar benar baik, dia hari ini sudah 2x menolongku dan semakin aku memikirkannya aku malah semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Semakin lama semakin waktu berlalu cintaku pada zoro semakin tumbuh dan semakin besar rasa cintaku padanya. Hubungan kita juga semakin dekat dan semakin akrab namun setelah1 tahun telah berlalu banyak hal yang aku ketahui dalam waktu 1 tahun itu, diantaranya kekasih zoro yang bernama robin. Awalnya aku tidak percaya kalau ternyata zoro sudah memiliki kekasih karna dia begitu baik dalam memperlakukanku. Tetapi setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa wanita itu selalu datang setiap hari untuk menemui zoro, nah dari situlah aku mulai percaya kalau dia memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Memang wanita itu cantik, pandai merias diri dan terlihat modis mulai dari cara dia berpakaian sampai dia memadupadankan warna pakaiannya. Dan dari situ aku mulai merasa sedih karena harapanku selama ini pupus setelah mengetahui zoro sudah memiliki kekasih dan setelah 1 tahun aku menyimpan perasaanku padanya, aku berharap dia akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan tapi ternyata aku salah karena sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan wanita itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dan aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berkata bahwa mungkin dia memang bukan jodohku.


	2. Chapter 2

"permisi presedir, ini ada laporan yang harus anda tanda tangani"

"eh nami, iya sini biar aku tanda tangani"

"oiya nami ngomong ngomong besok malam kamu bisa tidak datang ke pesta pertunanganku ?"

'pertunangan ya ? Jadi besok presedir akan bertunangan ? Emm smpai kapan aku harus menyimpan perasaanku ini sendirian ? Jujur aku sangat mencintainya dan berharap bisa memilikinya tapi di sisi lain kenapa dia akan segera menikah dengan wanita lain' kata ku dalam hati

"oi nami"

"eh ya presedir ?

"ada apa nami kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ? Apa ada yang salah ? "

"emm, maaf presedir, tidak presedir, tidak kok, tidak ada yang salah"

"lalu bagaimana ? kamu bisa datang tidak ?"

"iya presedir, saya akan usahakan untuk datang ke pesta pertunanagan anda besok"

"baguslah kalau begitu, aku berharap kamu bisa datang ya nami"

"ya presedir akan saya usahakan, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu presedir"

"yosh"

Malam ini adalah malam pertunangan zoro dan robin Aku tidak tau harus bahagia atau berduka. Yang jelas aku bahagia jika zoro bahagia tapi disisi lain aku sedih karena tidak bisa bersamanya.

"selamat ya presedir atas pertunangannya"

"eh kamu nami, yosh terima kasih ya nami aku berharap kamu juga akan segera menyusulku nantinya"

"ya presedir mungkin kalau aku sudah bertemu laki laki yang tepat aku akan segera menyusulmu" kataku sambil tersenyum

"selamat nona robin atas pertuanganmu semoga kalian bahagia"

"ya nami, terima kasih ya atas ucapannya"

Aku tak bisa berlama lama berada di pesta itu karna hatiku akan sangat sakit melihat laki laki yang aku cintai akan segera bersanding dengan wanita lain. Aku segera menaiki mobilku dan menuju ke sebuah caffe. Malam itu aku benar benar ingin lupa akan semua masalah itu, tentang cintaku dan tentang pertunangan zoro laki laki yang aku cintai. malam ini aku ingim minum sepuasnya sampai aku benar benar bisa melupakan masalahku itu. saat aku benar benar sudah tidak bisa bangun ada sosok laki laki yang menolongku dan mengantarku pulang. Dari sosoknya sepertinya dia adalah laki laki yang aku kenal. Dan ternyata benar. Ternyata dia adalah luffy teman dari sanji temannya nami. Aku tidak menyangka kenapa dia bisa ada ditempat seperti ini. Ku rasa dia mengikutiku.

"oi, kau luffy kun kenapa kau ada disini ? Kau mengikutiku ya ? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ? Dasar laki laki kurang ajar, lepaskan aku" kataku sambil meracau karna aku setengah sadar

"sudah diamlah aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang" kata luffy

"jangan sok baik, aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu. Kau ini sama saja seperti laki laki lainnya yang bisanya hanya menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita"

"kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku, sejak dulu aku mencintai seorang laki laki tapi apa yang laki laki itu llakukan padaku dia malah mencampakkanku dan memilih menikah dengan wanita itu"

"kau pikir rasanya tidak sakit kalau kau di perlakukan seperti itu" kata nami sambil menangis

'jadi nami menyukai zoro sejak pertama dia mengenal zoro ? Kasian sekali wanita ini gara gara zoro mau menikah dia sampai mabuk mabukan seperti ini' kta luffy dalam hati

"sial dimana rumah wanita ini, aku bahkan tidak tau rumahnya tapi sok mau mengantarkan dia pulaang ke rumah kalau bukan karena sanji yang menyuruhku tentu saja aku tak akan melakukan hal ini, hanya karna aku masih sendiri sanji jadi mengerjaiku seperti ini"

"mana dia sudah tidur karna terlalu banyak minum, uhhh sial" gerutu luffy

"mana sih kartu identitasnya ? Mungkin aku bisaa menemukan sedikit informasi dari situ"

"ah ini dia. Oh ternyataa dia tinggal di apartement. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera mengantarnya pulang"

'malang sekali nasip gadis ini' ucapku dalam hati


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya

"aww, kepalaku sakit sekali, tunggu dimana aku ? Lho ini kan apartementku ? Siapa ya yang mengantarku pulang ? Apa luffy ? Ah tidak mungkin dia kan .."

Tring tring tring

"no siapa ya ini ?"

"halo"

"selamat pagi cantik, bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini ? Apa sudah baikan ?"

"ini siapa sih jangan iseng deh" kata ku sambil menutup telfon

Tring tring tring

"siapa sih ini ? Jangan bercanda deh nggak lucu tau"

"oh jadi begini ya perlakuanmu terhadap laki laki yang sudah menolongmu semalam"

"ah jadi kau ? Jangan main main deh kamu ini siapa ?"

"kamu akan tau aku setelah kita bertemu nanti di kantor, aku tunggu di lantai dasar ya. Samapi bertemu nanti nami chan"

"siapa sih dia ini ?" ucapku lirih

Sesampainya di kantor aku menengok ke arah kanan dannkiri namun tidak melihat sosok pria yang menelfonku tadi pagi. Tapi tiba tiba dari belakang ada sebuah suara

"pagi nami chan"

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menengok ke belakang dan ternyata

"luffy kun ? Eh apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini ? Aku kan ingin menemuimu"

"bukan begitu tapi.."

"sudah ayo ikut aku" kata luffy sambil menarik tanganku

"oi, kita mau kemana luffy kun"

"sudah diamlah dan ikuti saja kemana aku pergi"

Dari lantai atas ada sesosok laki laki yang sedang berdiri dan memperhatikan luffy dan nami berpegangan tangan.

"itu kan luffy, apa yang ia lakukan pada nami" kata zoro

Setelah saampai di sebuah restorant nami hanya duduk dan diam tanpa berkata apa apa pada luffy

"oi nami chan, kau tidak mau sarapan ya ?"

Nami diam dan tak menghiraukan apa yang di katakan luffy

"nami, aku tau kau sedang sedih, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini tapi setidaknya pesanlah makanan aku tidak mau kau sakit dengan cara seperti ini"

Nami masih diam dan tidak menjawab kata kata luffy

"aku tau ini sulit bagimu menerima kalau zoro laki laki yang kau cintai akan segera menikah dengan wanita lain"

"eh, bagaimana kau ?"

"aku tau semuanya nami chan, semalam kau mabuk berat dan aku yang mengantarmu pulang di sepanjang perjalanan kau meracau menceritakan zoro yang semalam tepat bertunangan dengan kekasihnya"

"ah benarkah ? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa apa setelah kejadian semalam"

"sudah cepatlah makan jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu, kamu ini cantik masih banyak pria yang akan mengejar cintamu termasuk aku"

"eh, apa yang kamu katakan barusan luffy kun ?"

"sudah lupakan saja hehe, cepat habiskan makananmu"

"yosh dan terima kasih ya semalam kau sudah menolongku maaf perlakuanku kurang baik terhadapmu tapi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk selalu baik padamu"

"baguslah kalau begitu xepat habiskan makananmu"

"makasih luffy kun atas makan siangnya hari ini"

"yosh sama sama nami chan, kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti. oiya ngomong ngomong nanti aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, kau mau kan ?"

"eh, tidak usah luffy kun"

"sudah jangan menolak ajakanku ok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa"

"ya, sampai jumpa luffy kun"

sesampainya di kantor

"oi nami"

"eh iya presedir ada apa ? "

"kau baru saja pergi dengan luffy ya ?"

"emm, bagaimana presedir bisa tau ?"

"tadi tidak sengaja aku melihat kalian berdua sedang bersama dan aku juga melihat luffy sedang menggandeng tanganmu dan menarikmu pergi mengikutinya, Emm sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua ? Apa kalian berdua pacaran ?"

"hah ? Pacaran ? Tidak presedir kami hanya rekan kerja saja tidak lebih dari itu"

"oh begitu ya aku kira kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, padahal aku sangat bahagia kalau kalian bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih soalnya luffy sudah lama sendiri setelah putus dengan pacarnya yang dulu dan dia tipikal laki laki yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta, ah tapi yasudah kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku dulu ya"

"bukan kok presedir, ya presedir silahkan"

"akhirnya sampai juga di rumah"

"capek sekali rasanya seharian bekerja"

Tring tring

"luffykun ? Ada apa lagi sih dia menelfonku malam malam begini ?"

"aku angkat nggak ya ? Mending nggak usah ah, aku males ribut sama dia"

"ada pesan masuk, dari siapa ya ?"

"luffy kun ?"

From : nami

Kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku ? Cepat keluar, aku sudah berada di depan apartementmu

"hah ? Dia sudah di apartementku ?"

"ampun deh orang ini"

Nami segera keluar apartement dan menemui luffy yang sudah tepat berada di luar pintu apartementnya

"kenapa lama sekali ?"

"asal kamu tau nami aku sudah dari tadi disini dan kamu tidak membukakan aku pintu"

"salah siapa datang kemari tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahalu"

"kan aku ingin membuat surprice"

"ah tidak butuh surpricemu itu luffy kun, ayo masuklah ke dalam"

"yosh baiklah,

"oiya nami ini aku bawakan sushi untukmu, aku tau kau belum sempat makan malam jadi aku sengaja membawakan ini untukmu"

"kamu tidak usah repot repot luffy kun karna kalau sudsh malam aku ini tidak makan, aku diet tapi yasudahlah rima kasih ya atas sushinya"

"apa diet ? Aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk diet diet nanti kamu sakit nami pokoknya kamu harus makan sushi ini"

"emm yasudah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bersama zoro kun"

"yosh baiklah"

"bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini ? Masih memikirkan zoro "

"eh, dari mana kau tau hal itu ?"

"tentu saja aku tau, apa sih yang nggak aku tau"

"ah sudahlah, aku juga sudah tak memikirkan dia, dia sebentar lagi juga akan menikah biarkan dia bahagia dengan pasangannya"

"jangan jangan waktu aku mabuk kau mendengar semuanya ya ? Ya ampun apa yang sudah aku katakan"

"hahaha makannya jangan sok sok mabuk kalau tak mau rahasiamu terbongkar"

"ya lain kali sepertinya aku perlu lebih berhati hati lagi hihihi"

"oi nami, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"em, iya luffy kun ? Apa ? Sudah katakan saja"

"emmm.. Gimana ya aku ngomongnya aku bingung"

"sudah katakan saja, kenapa juga harus bingung"

"anu., sebenarnya aku, aku suka padamu nami"

"uhukk.. Uhuk .. Apa ? Apa yang barusan kamu katakan ?" kata nami sambil menepuk nepuk dadanya akibat tersedak kaget mendengar ucapan luffy

"aku suka padamu nami"

Mendengar kata kata itu nami segera mengambil minumnya dan berkata pada luffy "terima kasih luffy kun kau mau berkata jujur padaku, tapi maaf bukan maksutku untuk menolakmu tapi untuk saat ini aku belum mau untuk pacaran dengan seseorang termasuk denganmu. Kamu tau kan cinta pertama ku itu zoro dan sampai saat ini ak masih memikirkan dia walaupun bagiku jelas tidak mungkin untuk aku memilikinya. Lagipula kita juga kenal belum terlalu lama, jadi masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui tentangmu begitu juga sebaliknya sekali lagi maaf ya luffy kun".

"baiklah nami aku mengerti dan aku bisa memahami perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi asal kau tau nami aku tidak akan menyerah dalam mendapatkan cintamu, akan aku buktikan bahwa kamu akan mau menjadi kekasihku dan akan aku buktikan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Aku berjanji nami".

"yosh. Terima kasih luffy kun atas usaha yang akan kamu lakukan untukku." kata nami sambil tersenyum

"ngomong ngomong ini sudah malam cepatlah pulang"

"tapi aku masih ingin disini nami"

"tapi ini sudah larut malam luffy kun"

"yasudahlah kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa nami aku pulang dulu ya nami selamat malam tidur nyenyak ya dan 1 hal lagi aku sangat mencintaimu nami chan"

"iya luffy kun terimakasih"


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro yang malam ini berniat menginap di apartement tunangannya robin tiba tiba mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah melihat sang tunangan sedang tidur bersama pria lain. Tanpa basa basi zoro langsung menerobos kamar robin dan menghajar sang pria yang sedang tidur bersamanya

"laki laki keparat apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan tunanganku" kata zoro menarik kasar tubuh sang pria tersebut

"sabar zoro akan aku jelaskan semua ini, ku mohon tenanglah" kata robin yang sedang mencoba melerai kedua laki laki itu

Namun tba tiba zoro mendorong robin dan robinpun terjatuh

"hei apa yang kau lakukan pada robin" ucap sang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah sanji sahabat zoro semasa kecil.

"diam kau laki laki bajingan, berani berani nya kau meniduri tunanganku dasar laki laki tak tau malu"

"tenanglah zoo biar aku jelaskan semuanya padamu" kata sanji

Namun dengan tiba tiba zoro segera mendaratkanntinjunya mengenai sanji. Sanji pun terjatuh karena pukulan keras darizoro. Saat akan menghajar sanji tiba tiba robin melerai zoro dan berkata"sudah zoro cukup. Kau tidak lihat betapa menderitanya sanji atas pukulanmu itu ? Asal kau tau zoro aku sangat mencintai sanji dan aku mau menikahi mu karna keinginan kefua orang tua ku supaya perusahaan kita semakin maju. Dan ini cincin kita trima ini aku tak butuh cincin ini lagi"kata robin melemparkan cincinnya ke arah zoro

"dan kau zoro mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungannlagi kita putus dan pertunangan kita batal mulai detik ini juga jadi sekarang silahkan kau pergi dari sini aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu" kata robin

"kau .." kata zoro sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan segera dia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terkapar di lantai

Pagipun tiba nami segera bergegas ke kantornya agar tidak telat. Sesampainya di kantor ada sosok laki laki yang sudah menunggunya di lobby siapa lagi kalau bukan luffy

"oi nami"

"luffy kun, tumben pagi pagi sudah disini ?"

"iya ni, soalnya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"iya katakan saja"

"kau tau tidak zoro ada dimana ?"

"loh bukannya jam segini zoro harusnya sudah ada di ruangannya ?"

"dia tidak ada disana, tadi aku sudah mengecek ruangannya"

"lalu kenapa dia bisa tidak ada di ruangan ?"

"kata orangtuanya dia semalam tidak pulang ke rumah nami"

"ayah dan ibunya khawatir akan keadaanya, apa dia semalam tidak menelfonmu untuk memberi kabar dia ada dimana ?"

"tidak kok, dia tidak menelfonku. Tapi kamu sudah bertanya pada robin belum ? Siapa tau dia bersama robin"

"sudah. Aku sudah menelfonnya tapi tidak ada jawaban darinya"

"emm begitu ya, eh luffy kun lihat itu zoro sudah datang"

"mana ?"

"itu lihatlah cepat"

"ah benar, kalau begitu aku akan segera menemuinya"

"baiklah kalau begitu luffy kun"

Iya.. Dah nami"

"yaa luffy kun"

"heh zoro semalam kau kemana ? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah ? Ayah dan ibumu menghawatirkanmu sepanjang malam"

"ini bukan urusanmu luffy, yang penting saat ini aku sudah kembali kan"

"iya aku tau, tapi tunggu lihat lebam di pipimu. Kau semalam berkelahi ya?"

"ah ini bukan apa apa luffy dan sebaiknya kau diam saja tak usah banyak bicara. Lagipula ini hanya luka biasa tidak terlalu parah kok"

"iya aku tau kau kan jagoan zoro tapi tumben sekali kau berkelahi sampai menderita lebam separah ini"

"ya wajarlah aku semalam minum banyak dan aku tidak sadarkan diri, jadi wajar kalau saat aku berkelahi di club aku kalah dan mendapat luka separah ini"

"kau minum ? Sejak kapan kau berani minum banyak ? Bukannya kau sudah jarang minum sekarang atau jangan jangan karna kau sedang ada masalah ya dengan robin jadi kau minum banyak ? Biasanya tiap kalian bertengkar kau selalu ke club untuk minum"

"ah diamlah kau anak kecil kau tidak tau apa apa dan kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Jadi lebih baik kau kembali ke ruanganmu aku mau istirahat"

"hahahaha marah ni critanya, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku dan setelah pulang kerja jangan lupa crita padaku apa masalahmu. Ok"

"aish, diamlah kau anak kecil"

"permisi"

"ya silahkan masuk"

"rupanya kau nami, ada apa ?"

"begini presedir ini ada dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani"

"oh begitu ya, baiklah"

"dimana ak harus tanda tangan ?" tanya zoro

"disini presesir" jawab nami sambil menunjuk tempat dimana zoro akan tanda tangan

"oh iya presesir, katanya semalam anda tidak pulang ya ?"

"loh bagaimana kamu bisa tau nami ?"

"iya tadi luffy kun bercerita padaku"

"ah jadi anak itu ya ?"

"ngomong ngomong, tunggu presedir pipi anda ? Kenapa bisa begini ? Anda semalam kenapa ? Apa anda berkelahi ?"

"ah ini ? Tidak apa apa nami, sudah jangan di pikirkan nanti juga sembuh sendiri"

"jangan begitu presedir, justru luka seperti ini kalau tidak segera di obati akan jadi semakin parah, tunggu biar aku ambilkan kompres hangat untukmu"

"eh nami tidak usah"

"sudah presedir tidak apa apa dan tetaplah duduk disini dan jangan kemana mana"

Setelah beberapa menit

"sini presedir biar saya kompres luka anda"

"aww, pelan pelan nami sakit tauk"

"iya saya tau, ini juga sudah pelan pelan kok presedir"

"makasih ya nami"

"untuk ?"

"ya karna kamu sudah mau peduli padaku, asal kamu tau saja selama aku pacaran dengan robin dia tidak pernah seperhatian ini padaku"

"ah anda terlalu berlebihan presedir, nona robin jelas lebih memperhatikan anda soalnya dia kan kekasih anda"

"tapi kamu beda nami, setelah aku banyak menemui wanita kamu adalah wanita yang berbeda di bandingkan wanita wanita sebelumnya yang pernah aku temui" kata zoro sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada nami

"maaf presedir saya harus segera kembali ke ruangan saya, permisi" kata nami gugup

"tunggu nami" teriak zoro namun nami tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan presedirnya itu

Saat hendak menuju ruangannya nami berkata dalam hati 'sial apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau tadi aku tidak pergi, ah .. Bisa saja aku dan presedir berciuman ? Ah tidak tidak nami dia kan akan segera menikah mana mungkin dia ? Ah .. Tidak ini pasti sesuatu yang salah'

Lamunan nami tiba tiba terhenti oleh seorang pria yang sudah menunggu nya di ruangannya

"oi nami"

"ah kau luffy kun , apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Ini kan masih jam kerja kau tau itu kan " kata nami terkejut

"biar saja, lagipula kamu ini bagaimana sih kamu lupa ya ? Hari ini kan aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan siang ?"

"iya aku tau tapi ini kan masih jam kerja. Aku tidak mau ah. Kamu berangkat sendiri saja"

"ayolah nami, ku mohon"

"aku tidak mau, janganlah kamu memaksa aku luffy kun"

"ah kamu ini, yasudah kalau begitu nanti malam aku jemput ya. Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam bersama keluarga ku"

"apa kau sudah gila ? Aku ini bukan siapa siapa mu luffy kun jadi buat apa kamu memperkenalkan aku dengan keluargamu luffy kun?"

"kata siapa kamu bukan siapa siapa ku, kamu ini calon istriku jadi sudah seharusnya kamu aku perkenalkan dengan keluargaku"

"ehmm kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam nami chan" kata luffy sambil pergi meninggalkan nami

"luffy kun tunggu" teriak nami

'aish sial, apa apaan luffy kun itu kita baru saja kenal bahkan aku belum terlalu mengenalnya tapi kenapa sih dia begitu menginginkanku untuk menjadi istrinya' kata nami


	5. Chapter 5

Sesampainya di rumah luffy nami terlihat gugup dan cemas saat akan bertemu dengan keluarga luffy

"hei ayo masuk, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu di dalam"

"ah, tapi luffy kun"

"sudah ayo masuk saja" kata luffy sambil berjalan dan menarik tangan nami

"ah baiklah"

"pa ma perkenalkan ini nami"

"om tante selamat malam perkenalkan nama saya nami"

"oh jadi kamu ya yang namanya nami, ayo silahkan duduk"

"ah terima kasih tante"

"wajar kalau luffy tergila gila padamu, soalnya kamu memang gadis yang sangat cantik nami"

"eh om bisa saja hehehe" kata nami malu

"asal kamu tau nami tiap malam luffy selalu menceritakanmu"

"ah benarkah tante ?"

"iya sampai sampai setiap malam dia selalu memimpikan kamu"

"ah mama apa apaan sih, jangan bilang begitu dong aku kan jadi malu " kata luffy

"sudah nami jangan dengarkan papa sama mama, ayo dimakan makan malamnya aku berharap kamu suka dengan masakannya"

"ah baiklah luffy"

Setelah beberapa menit mereka makan nami izin untuk pergi ke toilet

"maaf om tante saya mau ke toilet sebentar, toiletnya ada di sebelah mana ya ?"

"ah ada di sebelah kanan, nanti kamu lurus saja toiletnya ada di sebelah kanan kok"

"terima kasih tante, kalau begitu saya permisi"

Nami berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga

" dimana sih toiletnya"

"ah ini dia"

Setelah beberapa menit nami ke toilet dia keluar dan melihat taman yang cantik di samping rumah luffy dia keluar dan duduk di kursi sambil menikmati pemandangan taman itu dan tiba tiba ada sesosok laki laki yang datang menghampirinya

"oi siapa kamu ? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?"

"karna kaget nami spontan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya

"presedir ?

"nami ?"

"eh maaf presedir saya mengagetkan anda karna saya duduk disini tapi bukan maksut saya untuk"

"ah jadi ternyata kamu, kamu wanita yang selalu luffy ceritakan padaku" kata zoro memotong pembicaraan nami

"maksut presedir ?"

"iya luffy bercerita padaku bahwa dia sedaang menyukai seseorang dan berniat untuk melamar gadis itu malam ini, dan tak aku sangka ternyata kamu orangnya"

"selamat ya"

"oi nami, jadi kau disini aku sudah mencarimu kemana mana ternyata kau disini"

"maaf ya luffy kun sepertinya aku harus segera pulang karna ini sudah larut malam dan tolong sampaikan pamit ku untuk kedua orang tuamu. Permisi"

"oi nami, kamu mau kemana tunggu" teriak luffy

"oi nami, kamu mau kemana ini sudah larut malam. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang"

"tidak luffy kun terima kasih aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"tapi nami, kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa ? Apa yang salah denganmu ? Atau aku melakukan kesalahan ?"

"sudahlah luffy kun, tolong mulai sekarang kamu jangan ganggu aku lagi" kata nami sambil meninggalkan luffy

"tunggu nami, kamu nggak bisa gitu dong, tolong jelasin sebenarnya ada apa ? Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini ?"

Nami terus berjalan dan tidak menggubris kata kata luffy namun tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti karna ada yang menahan tangan nami

"tunggu nami ku mohon"

Nami pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap laki laki yang menahannya untuk pergi

"aku mencintaimu nami, ku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini"

Dan tiba tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir nami

Setelah beberapa saat nami melepaskan ciuman itu dan menampar pipi luffy dengan sangat keras

Nami segera berlari meninggalkan luffy sambil menangis

"nami ku mohon biarkan ak menjelaskan semuanya, tolong dengarkan aku" kata luffy yang teerus berlari mengejar nami

"apa yang ingin kamu jelaskan ? Semua sudah jelas dan tidak perlu ada yang dijelaskan kembali"

"nami, ku mohon tolong dengarkan aku" kata luffy sambil memegang tangan nami

"lepaskan aku luffy kun, aku harus pergi"

"tidak nami, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja"

"jadi begitu ya, baiklah luffy aku akan mengatakannya aku, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu tidak akan pernah mencintaimu dan asal kamu tau laki laki yang aku cintai hanya zoro bukan kamu jadi tolong kamu jangan mengganggu hidupku lagi" kata nami sambil melepaskan pegangannya dan pergi meninggalkan luffy

"baiklah nami kalau itu memang keinginanmu aku akan menurutinya dan aku harap kamu tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu itu. aku akan berdoa agar kamu selalu bahagia dan apapun itu keinginanmu akan aku lakukan yang terpenting kamu harus bahagia nami"teriak zoro

Setelah mendengar kata kata nami tersebut zoro merasa sedih karena usaha selama ini yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati nami ternyata sia sia. Akhirnya zoro telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke amerika untuk melanjutkan studynya.


	6. Chapter 6

To : nami

nami hari ini aku akan berangkat ke amerika. Aku harap kamu mau datang ke bandara untuk menemuiku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi ke amerika. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu nami dan aku berharap kamu mau datang.

Luffy

Setelah membaca pesan dari luffy nami tidak perduli dengan kata kata luffy dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun semakin lama kelamaan nami jadi kepikiran tentang kata kata luffy. Dengan buru buru nami mengambil tasnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menuju bandara dimana luffy berada. Namun sayang setibanya disana nami sudah tidak melihat sosok luffy di bandara tersebut. Dengan perasaan kecewa nami segera kembali ke rumahnya dan meminta izin untuk tidak kembali ke kantor untuk bekerja.

Pagi hari pun tiba perasaan nami masih belum membaik setelah kejadian kemarin. Namun zoro mencoba untuk menghibur nami pagi itu agar nami bisa ceria kembali.

"oi nami sudah jangan sedih luffy pasti kembali jadi sudahlah jangan kamu fikirkan lagi"

"tapi presedir"

"sudah lupakan saja nami, ku mohon jangan seperti ini karna luffy pasti akan ikut sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini"

"tapi"

"sttt .. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"nanti malam ?"

"iya sampai jumpa nanti malam ya nami"

"tapi presedir"

Zoro segera bergegas ke ruangannya tanpa menghiraukan penolakan dari nami

"bagaimana nami kau suka suasana di tempat ini ?"

"iya aku suka sekali zoro kun"

"oy nami ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"iya katakan saja zorokun"

"anu .. Sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu nami, emm ... Kamu mau nggak kalau jadi pacarku ?"

"uhukk.. Nami tersedak mendengar pengakuan dari zoro"

"tapi zoro kun bukankah kamu akan menikah dengan robin"

"aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan dia karena dia telah berselingkuh di belakangku jadi bagiku sudah tidak mungkin lagi kalau aku dan robin untuk bersatu kembali"

Nami hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan zoro

"oi nami bagaimana jawabannya ?"

"tapi zorokun bagiku ini terlalu cepat"

"iya aku tau nami tapi percayalah aku benar sungguh sungguh ingin memulai lembaran baru bersamamu"

"emm.. Kalau begitu tolong beri aku sedikit waktu untuk berfikir zoro kun"

"yosha baiklah nami aku akan memberikanmu sedikit waktu"

Pagi haripun tiba dan nami sudah sampai di kantornya namun nami kembali termenung akan kata kata zoro yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

'kenapa sekarang aku malah menjadi seperti ini ? Bukankah dari awal aku mencintai zoro dan berniat ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah ragu untuk menerimanya sebagai kekasihku ?'

'apa mungkin gara gara luffy aku jadi seperti ini ? Tapi kenapa ? Bukankah luffy sudah pergi sekarang lalu buat apa aku memikirkan dia ? Apa jangan jangan karena aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya ? Ah tidak mungkin bagaimana bisa aku bisa suka padanya'

'ah aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini' kata nami

"oi nami, cepat serahkan laporan ini pada presedir"

"eh apa tadi kau bilang ?"

"kau tidak mendengarkanku ya ? Cepat tolong berikan laporan ini pada presedir"

"ah maafkan aku, baiklah kalau begitu"

'Apa aku harus menerima pernyataan cinta zoro ya ? Ah mungkin dengan begitu akan menjadi lebih baik lagi ku rasa'

"permisi presedir"

"ah kamu nami masuklah"

"iya presedir, ini ada laporan yang harus anda tanda tangani"

"ah baiklah nami"

"oiya presedir ngomong ngomong soal kemarin itu apakah saya bisa menjawabnya sekarang ?"

"ah tentu saja kalau kamu sudah siap dengan jawabanmu silahkan saja kalau kamu mau menjawabnya dan apapun jawabanmu nanti aku tak masalah misalpun kamu menolakku"

"ano presedir ., saya emm saya ,. Mau menjadi kekasih presedir"

"apa nami yang barusan kamu katakan ?"

"saya mau presedir, saya mau menjadi kekasih anda"

"yosha, trima kasih nami aku sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu itu"


End file.
